Listen to the sounds
by Skovko
Summary: Roman's twin sister Maya disappeared five years ago and he hasn't been home since. Now his house is being repaired and he has to move back home for a month. The memories of Maya surround him again. He refuses to believe she's dead. His friends Seth and Dean are supporting him, especially Seth who never got over losing her, the woman he loved, either.
1. Coming back home

He put the bag on the bed. He could unpack later. He looked around at his old room. It was weird being back home after all these years. He had kept away for good reason but now that his house had suffered a water damage, he needed a place to stay the next month while the damage was being repaired.

He walked out of the room to go back downstairs. He stopped and looked towards the door to the room next to his. Maya's room. He hadn't been in there since she disappeared. Shortly after he had left the house for good. The memories were too heavy and it felt like she was still around somewhere. He couldn't take it and needed to get out.

He walked to the door and stopped outside of it. He took a deep breath before opening it. He looked inside. Everything looked just as when she was still there. He took a step inside. A tear went down his cheek. He missed her so bad. They had never been apart. They were twins after all, and as most twins they had had a strong bond, but one day she was suddenly gone. No note, no explanation, no nothing.

"Roman, dinner!" His mother called from downstairs.

He walked out of her room again, closing the door behind him.

"Coming!" He yelled back and made his way downstairs.

He sat down.

"Smells good, mom," he said as she served dinner.  
"Thanks. It's good to have you home," she said.  
"It's good to be home," he lied and smiled at her.

He hated being back there but he wouldn't tell her. No reason to make her sad. It wasn't her fault Maya had disappeared and left the entire house a sad place to be. He looked up as he heard a weird banging sound.

"The pipes are going crazy," his father said.  
"What's wrong with them?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. They've been banging for some years now. I've been meaning to have someone come look at them," his father answered.  
"So why haven't you?" Roman asked.  
"I just keep forgetting it. Maybe when they're done with your house, we can come live with you while they change all of the old pipes here," his father said.  
"You're welcome," Roman said and smiled.

The house had died down but Roman was lying awake in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Maya. Being home had made all the memories more alive again. His parents seemed to think she was dead but he refused to believe that. He could still feel her in his heart. He called it twin intuition, something his parents would never be able to understand. He rolled over on his stomach and looked at the wall. Her bed was just on the other side and they usually knocked on the wall to send small messages to each other. A system they had made up and that no one but them knew. He raised his hand and knocked the code for "goodnight".


	2. Twin trees

He walked downstairs next morning to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table. She was crying.

"What's wrong, mom?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

He took her hand and patted it.

"I just miss her so much, Roman. Having you back home kind of makes it all come back, you know," she answered.  
"Yeah, I know. I miss her too, mom," he said.  
"I know you do, honey," she said.

She reached over and placed her hand on his cheek. The pipes started banging. He looked at the wall is frustration.

"Those sounds are annoying as hell. How can you live with it?" He asked.  
"I find them kind of soothing. The banging started shortly after she went missing. I like to think it's her sending us a message from beyond," she answered.

He squeezed her hand tight in frustration.

"Don't talk about her like she's dead," he said, feeling slightly angry.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know you refuse to believe that, honey, and I accept that but you gotta learn to accept that we believe otherwise. I think that's why your father keeps forgetting to have someone out here to look at the pipes. He believes it's her talking from beyond as well," she said.

He removed his hands from her hand. He was angry. How could they just give up hope like that and believe she was gone? Dead? Never to come back? No! He refused to believe that.

His father entered the kitchen and saw the looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" He asked.  
"We were just talking about Maya," Roman answered.

His father sighed and sat down.

"She probably ran off with that Seth guy," he said.  
"No, she didn't," Roman said.  
"And how would you know that?" His father asked.  
"If you had cared to keep track of my career, you would know that for the past three years I've been working together with Seth and Dean. Seth has no clue what happened to her," Roman answered.  
"So she ran off with some other guy," his father said.  
"She would never do that. She loved Seth too much to ever leave him like that," Roman raised his voice.  
"Don't raise your voice at me, son!" His father warned him.  
"Fine, whatever!" Roman said.

He got up and left the house. He took a walk out in the forest near by. Even though it had been many years, he still remembered his way through it. He followed a trail to the twin trees. Two trees had grown into each other. He sat down and looked at it. He could see Maya, how she laughed and danced around the trees, saying how they had grown like that just to make them happy.

She always was a wild child and in nature she felt most at home. He had been the more grounded one. Even though they were so different, they had been so close. Their father had never cared for her wild side, always trying to hold her down but she wouldn't be tamed. He often thought his father didn't want a daughter to begin with. Sons were more his thing which he often had let Maya know when she had acted out again.

He got to his feet and stood in front of the trees. He placed one hand on each tree and closed his eyes.

"Come home, Maya, come home," he whispered.


	3. Follow the sounds

He had been home for two weeks. The banging pipes still annoyed him but he was starting to get used to them. He would retreat to his room upstairs when they acted out since the noise wasn't as loud up there as downstairs.

That weekend his parents needed to go out of town. He had invited Seth and Dean over but he wouldn't tell his parents that. He knew his father would never allow Seth to come back in their house. He never did care about him and his anger towards him only fuelled when he had started dating Maya.

"There's leftovers in the freezer ready to be heated up," his mother said.  
"Thanks mom, but you know I can cook, right?" He said and chuckled.  
"Just wanna make sure you're taken care of while we're gone," his mother answered.

He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mom. Now go and have fun," he said.

He waved at them from the open door as they drove away. As soon as they were out of sight, he took out his phone and texted Seth and Dean.

 _"They're gone."_

Shortly after his friends came driving up to the house.

"Hey man, good to see you again," Dean said as he walked into the house.

Seth took a deep breath before entering.

"You alright, man?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, it just feels weird being back here after all these years," Seth answered.  
"Tell me about it," Roman said.

Roman opened three beers and they went to sit in the livingroom. They talked for about an hour. Seth didn't say much although he was normally chatty around them.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, snapping Seth out of his thoughts.  
"I just can't stop thinking about her. Last time I was in this house, she was here," Seth answered and sighed.  
"I know. I miss her too," Roman said.  
"I know you do. Roman, can I see her room?" Seth asked.  
"Of course," Roman answered.

They all walked upstairs and into her room. For a while none of them spoke. They just looked around.

"Mom hasn't touched it since she went missing," Roman said.

Seth walked over to the desk. There was a framed picture of him and her together. He had his arm around her and they both looked so happy. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I remember when this was taken. That was the day I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her," he said.

He showed the picture to Roman and Dean.

"You look so happy together," Dean said.  
"We were. I was planning on asking her to marry me. I don't think I ever told you that," Seth said and looked at Roman.  
"You didn't," Roman said and walked over to him.  
"The day after this picture was taken, I bought a ring for her. I still have it at home. I never could get rid off it although I never got to give it to her," Seth said and sighed.  
"When were you planning to ask her?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. I went to your dad to ask for her hand in marriage. He said no," Seth said.  
"Of course he did," Roman growled, annoyed that his father never approved of annything that involved Maya.

He put his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"It wasn't you. My father never liked her or any choices she made in her life. She could have been dating a prince and he still wouldn't have approved," Roman said.  
"I know that. I just wanted to do it right. Even though he turned me down, I was still gonna ask her. I just wanted to run it by you first. I never got the chance. She disappeared three days after my conversation with your dad," Seth said.

He put the picture back down on the desk and wiped the tears away from his face. Roman gave his shoulder a little squeeze before letting go.

"What's that?" Dean asked as the pipes started banging.  
"The pipes. They're banging like crazy everyday," Roman answered.  
"How do you sleep through that?" Dean asked.  
"I've gotten used to it. It's actually louder downstairs than up there," Roman answered.  
"Hmm, interesting," Dean said and walked out of the room.

Seth and Roman followed him as he walked downstairs, looking at the walls where the noises came from.

"I don't know much about pipes but it seems weird it gets louder down here. How does it sound in the basement?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. I haven't been down there," Roman answered.  
"Let's find out, shall we?" Dean said.  
"Sure, if you feel the need to play investigator, go ahead," Roman said and chuckled.

Dean walked over to the basement door and opened it. He made his way downstairs with Roman and Seth following behind.

"It's louder down here," he said.  
"I can hear that," Roman said.  
"It's funny how the pipes aren't inside the wall down here as they are upstairs," Dean said.  
"I can't tell you why that is. I think it was this way when mom and dad bought the house back in the days," Roman said.

Dean followed the pipes with his eyes.

"Where do they go?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked back.  
"Look," Dean said and pointed. "They go into the wall but there's no more basement."  
"I have no idea," Roman answered.

Dean walked over to the wall as he was looking around. There was a big metal closet stuffed with tools. He leaned up against the wall and tried to peek behind it.

"Ehm Roman?" He asked nervously.  
"Yeah?" Roman asked back.  
"It looks like there's a door behind here," Dean said.  
"What?" Roman almost shouted, making his way over to Dean.

They both put their hands on the closet and dragged it out a bit so they could better take a look.

"Holy shit, there is a door," Roman said.  
"Let's get this closet out of the way," Seth said as he joined them.

All three men pulled it away quickly and looked at the door.

"I have no idea what's behind that door," Roman whispered.

All three of them looked at the handle for a few seconds.

"Let's find out," Dean said and placed his hand on the handle, only to find out the door was locked.  
"There's probably nothing there. There's a reason your father placed a closet here, right?" Seth said, sounding more nervous than he intented to.  
"Dean, can you...?" Roman started, thinking back on how Dean used to break into houses when they were teenagers.  
"Of course," Dean answered.

He looked through the tools until he found something he could use. He dropped to his knees and slowly picked the lock.

"I'm a bit rusty," he said apologizing while working on it.

They all let out a sigh as they hurt the lock click. Dean went to stand up again. They looked at the door, none of them willing to open it first, scared what they might find inside.

"This is ridiculous!" Roman said out loud before putting his hand on the handle and opening the door.

He was shocked as he saw the pale, skinny, dirty girl standing inside a badly lit room. In her hand she was holding the chain that was locked around her ankle and to the wall and she was hitting the pipes with it. She stopped what she was doing when she noticed them. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, none of them able to believe what they were seeing.

"Roman?" She asked.  
"Maya?" He asked back.

She dropped to her knees.

"Oh my god, it is you!" She cried out.

He hurried towards her and dropped to his knees as well, pulling her into his arms.

"I knew it. I knew you were alive," he cried, holding her tight as if he was scared she might disappear again.

For a while they sat like that, just crying and holding on to each other.

"What the hell happened? Who put you down here?" He asked.  
"Dad did," she answered.  
"What?" He shouted.

She looked up and saw Seth. A brief smile came across her face.

"Dad told me what you did," she said as she looked at him.  
"What I did?" Seth asked.  
"That you came to ask for my hand in marriage. That's why he decided to put me down here. He said the world would be better off without me," she answered.  
"That bastard!" Roman sneered.

Seth walked over and sat down. He gently stroke her cheek.

"I can't believe it's you," he whispered.

He wanted to take her in his arms but he was afraid she might break, seeing how skinny she had become.

"Let's get you out of here," Roman said.  
"I can't," she said, holding up the chain.  
"Dean?" Roman asked.  
"I'm on it," Dean answered as he went back out and searched through the tools.

He came back with a hacksaw and started going through the chain. It took a little while. None of them spoke while he was working. Roman was still holding her in his arms and Seth had finally worked up the nerve to take one of her hands.

"There. Welcome back to the world, sweety," Dean said as the chain broke.

They helped her to her feet and up the stairs. She was moving slow. Her body was in pain and she hadn't walked that far for five years. She sat down on a kitchen chair as Roman gave her a glass of water.

"How are we gonna handle this?" Dean asked.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked back.  
"With your parents and all. I mean, you're not just planning on going back to living a normal life now, are you?" Dean said.  
"How do you wanna handle it?" Roman asked Maya.  
"Can I just get five minutes to wrap my head around everything?" She asked.  
"Of course," Roman answered.

She took his hand.

"I never thought I'd see you again. How long has it been?" She asked.  
"Five years," Roman answered.


	4. Don't waste another day

"Let's get you a bath and in some clean clothes. How does that sound?" Roman asked after a little while.  
"I'd like that," she answered.

They helped her upstairs to the bathroom. He started filling up the tub.

"You want Seth to stay in here and help you?" He asked.

She looked at Seth. Although he had seen her naked many times, it had been five years and she was aware she didn't look as he remembered. Still she wanted to be close to him.

"I guess," she said.  
"Alright, I'll leave you to it. I'll find some clothes for you in your room. Mom hasn't touched anything in there," he said.  
"Roman?" She said as he was about to leave.  
"Yeah?" He stopped and looked at her.  
"Don't be mad at mom. She didn't know I was down there. Dad only came down at night with food and water. That's why I kept banging on those pipes. I kept hoping one day she would figure out I was down there," she said.

He tried to smile but it was hard.

"You're out of that hellhole now. That's what matters," he said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Seth walked over to her.

"I'm not sure how to do this," he admitted.  
"Me neither," she said and smiled at him. "Maybe help me out of my clothes?"

He pulled the dress over her head. She was only wearing panties underneath. He tried his best not to stare at her body as he pulled them down. Now was not the time or place. Once she was naked, he helped her down in the tub.

"You have no idea how good it feels," she said and closed her eyes.

He let her lie like that for a little while before finally breaking the silence. He helped her wash her hair and body. There was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it a bit. Roman handed him some clothes. He took it and closed the door again. He put the clothes down and grabbed a towel.

"Ready to get up?" He asked.  
She smiled and nodded.

He helped her out of the tub and dried her. She kept her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Afterwards he helped her get dressed. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"That's not the face I remember," she said as she saw herself.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, put his head on her shoulder and caught her eyes in the mirror.

"I never forgot about you," he said.  
"The thought of you was what helped me stay strong down there," she said.

He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"I know it's been five years and you need time and I'm gonna give it to you. Just know I'm here. Whatever you need, whenever you need it," he said.  
She turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
"I just need you to be close," she said.  
"I won't go anywhere," he said.  
He leaned down and placed a little kiss on her lips.

He helped her downstairs where Roman and Dean were waiting. She sat down again.

"Okay, I'm ready. Call the cops," she said.

Roman nodded and went to call. Seth sat down beside her and took her hand.

"When all this is done, I'd like to take you home with me. I'll take care of you. I'll help you in any way that I can," he said.  
"I'd like that," she said and smiled.  
"I know nothing will ever be like before but I'm ready for that. I'm not leaving," he said and squeezed her hand.  
"I'm coming too," Roman said.

They looked up at him. He still had his phone in his hands.

"The cops are on their way. I'm coming too, Seth," he said.  
"That's alright. You can stay in the guestroom," Seth said.

Roman sat down on her other side and grabbed her other hand.

"You're not going through this alone and I promise you, he'll never hurt you again," he said.

Shortly after the house was overrun by cops. They were looking through the little room in the basement, taking pictures, asking her questions. It was all so overwhelming. They took her to the station for more questioning and Roman and Seth went with her. Dean stayed behind and packed the twins' clothes and drove it to Seth's place. While they were at the station, cops tracked down their parents and arrested their father. Their mother was driven to the station. She was in shock by the sight of her daughter.

They weren't done till the early morning hours. She was worn out and half asleep. Seth helped her to the car and sat with her in the backseat. Once they reached his house, she had fallen asleep. He carried her inside his house and put her down on his bed. He got her out of her clothes, tucked her in and went into the livingroom where Roman and Dean were sitting.

"She's sleeping," he said.  
"Good," Roman said.

Seth walked to a dresser, opened one of the drawers and took out a ring box.

"I want you to see it," he said and handed it to Roman.

He opened it and looked at the ring. He smiled as he saw it was shaped like branches going around. Simple, silver, no stones.

"This proves to me that you're the right man for her. It's perfect," he said and handed it back.  
"Thanks," Seth said and put it back in the drawer. "Of course I'm not gonna give it to her now. It's been five years and maybe we won't be able to be around each other like we used to."  
"I have a feeling you will. Nothing could come between you back then, not even my father's anger towards you, so in time you'll be back to normal. As normal as you can be given this fucked up situation," Roman said.  
"You really think so?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, I do. You're perfect for each other. Besides, do I really need to start telling you about all the late night conversations me and her used to have about you?" Roman said and chuckled.

Seth smiled.

"I never stopped loving her," he said honestly.  
"She probably never stopped loving you either," Roman said.  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Seth said.  
"So why are you in here with us? It's been five year, man. Don't waste another day away from her," Dean said.

Seth looked at Roman for approval. Roman just nodded and smiled. Seth smiled back and walked into the bedroom. He undressed and crawled under the cover. She had her back against him. He laid up against her and put his arm around her waist.

"Seth?" She asked half asleep.  
"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep," he said and kissed her neck.  
"Are you really here?" She asked, still half asleep.  
"I'm here. Don't worry. I'll still be here when you wake up," he answered.


End file.
